Una no cita
by Iris97
Summary: Bonnie decide llevarse a Jessie y Woody de acampada. Cuando la vaquera no puede dormir, le toca a Woody acompañarla a pasear. *Spoilers Toy Story 3*


_**Disclaimer:**_Toy Story no me pertenece. Yo solo invento historias con sus personajes

Una noche oscura. Iluminada por la tenue luz de las estrellas. El viento movía con suavidad las hojas de los arboles.

Jessie daba vueltas en el cojín. No podía dormir sabiendo que estaba tan lejos de casa. Giró hacia la izquierda para mirar a Woody. Dormía como un tronco.

Se incorporó y observó la tienda de campaña. Bonnie dormía plácidamente en su saco de dormir. Miró a Woody y le sacudió suavemente.

- Woody, Woody...-susurró.

El vaquero se movió hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Mmmm?- gruñó acomodando de nuevo la cabeza en el cojín.

- No puedo dormir.- dijo Jessie volviéndole a sacudir.

- Pues yo sí. Buenas noches.

Jessie suspiró.

- Me apetece dar una vuelta.

Woody gruñó de nuevo.

- Pues ve.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a dejarme salir sola por el bosque de noche?

- ...Sí.

La vaquera bufó y sacudió a Woody con más fuerza.

- ¡Woody!

- ¡Vale, vale! Ya me levanto.

Woody se incorporó. Se frotó los ojos y los abrió lentamente.

Jessie sonrió y se levantó de un salto. Se dirigió hacia la salida. Había una pequeña rendija abierta en la lona de la "puerta" de la tienda.

- ¡Vamos! Date prisa.

Salió por la rendija. Woody se levantó y estiró los brazos.

- Que cruz...-murmuró Woody diigiéndose hacia la rendija.

Salió sigilosamente y fué junto a Jessie.

- Bueno, ¿y a dónde quiere ir la señorita a estas horas?- preguntó de mal humor.

- ¡Deja de quejarte! ¿No ves que noche tan bonita hace?- Jessie señaló el cielo estrellado.

- Oh, sí, preciosa. ¿Puedo volver ya a dormir?

Jessie gruñó y agarró a Woody del brazo.

- Anda, demos un paseo.

Comenzaron a andar por el frondoso bosque. Jessie cogió una flor azul celeste del suelo y aspiró su aroma. Woody sonrió al ver a Jessie tan animada con la naturaleza.

Mientras paseaban hablaban sobre tontería y reían. Jessie volvió a agarrar el brazo de Woody.

- Me encanta salir contigo.

Woody se paró en seco.

- T-tu y yo no salimos.

- Ah, ¿no?

- No.

- Pues yo diría que estamos los dos juntos andando por el bosque...

- Sí, pero no porque sea una cita.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes una chica celosa por casa de Bonnie o qué?

- P-pues...no...- tartamudeó.

- ¿Entonces?

- Y-yo...

Jessie empezó a reír.

- Tranquilo, lo podemos llamar...una "no cita".

- ¿Una "no cita"?

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Woody arqueó una ceja.

- Pues porque no es lógico.

Jessie rodó los ojos.

- Para ti nada es lógico.

- Vale, vale. Será una "no cita".

La vaquera sonrió y comenzó a andar dejando a Woody atrás

- ¡Hey, espera!- Woody echó a correr hasta alcanzarla.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran laguna. La luna se reflejaba en el agua cristalina.

Jessie se asomó en la laguna. Se vió reflejada en el agua. Derrepente algo la tocó por detrás.

- ¡Aaah, aue te caes!- gritó Woody haciendo un amago de empujarla tocándola la espalda con las manos.

- ¡AAAAH!- Jessie se echó para atrás rápidamente y se abrazó a Woody. Éste empezó a reír.

- ¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara!- Woody reía sin parar.

Jessie se apartó de él y le dió un puñetazo en el hombro.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- volvió a golpearle en el brazo.

Woody dejó de reír y se frotó el hombro y el brazo.

- Lo siento, pero reconoce que ha sido gracioso.

- No, no lo ha sido.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí

- Sí.

- No.

Jessie sonrió victoriosa.

- Te pillé.- comenzó a reír.

- No vale, ¡siempre me haces lo mismo!- se quejó Woody.

- Y tú siempre caes.

Woody soltó un gruñido y Jessie volvió a sonreír.

- ¡Te echo una carrera hasta la tienda!

- Vale, a la de una...

- ¡A la de tres!- Jessie salió corriendo.

Woody la persiguió.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Y el dos qué?

Jessie rió y siguió corriendo.

Woody la perseguía a través del bosque. Jessie acelera un poco, pero Woody está cerca de ella. Derrepente él aminoró, hasta detenerse. Jessie frenó en seco y se giró hacia él.

- ¿Qué...?- murmuró Jessie al ver a Woody agachado mirando al suelo.

- ¡Jess, ven!- gritó Woody.

Jessie se preocupó. Corrió hacia él y le miró.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Woody señaló al suelo.

- ¡Mira esa flor!

Jessie se agachó un poco para mirar hacia el suelo.

- Woody, aquí no hay...

Se giró para mirarle cuando vió que Woody ya no estaba a su lado. Había salido corriendo hacia la tienda. Jessie lo persiguió.

- ¡Eso no vale! ¡Me has mentido!- gritó mientras corría tras él.

- ¡Primero!- dijo Woody al tocar el tronco de un árbol al lado de la tienda de campaña.

Jessie llegó al momento y tocó el tronco.

- ¡Eres un tramposo!

- ¿Yo...? Que va...

Jessie cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¡Te juro que había una flor! Lo que pasa es que era muy pequeña...

- Venga ya.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

- Mañana volvemos a casa.- dijo Woody.

- Ya, será mejor que descansemos.

Jessie se acercó a Woody y le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por la mejor "no cita" de mi vida.- sonrió y entró a la tienda.

Woody se sonrojó.

- _"Tengo que tener "no citas" con Jessie más a menudo..."-_ llevó su mano a la mejilla donde hacía unos segundos habían estado los labios de Jessie._"...Mucho más a menudo."_


End file.
